1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tape dispenser, and more particularly to an adhesive tape dispenser, which may protect the user's hand and even an object during dispensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
While operating a conventional adhesive tape dispenser, a user's hand usually collides with an object being packaged, such that the user's hand may get hurt.
Before an opening of the object is sealed by an adhesive tape, where the opening of the object is being sealed may be uneven, such that the conventional adhesive tape dispenser fails to smoothly attach the adhesive tape dispensed therefrom on it to roughen the adhesive tape thereon.
Besides, the conventional adhesive tape dispenser did not have any means for hanging itself on the user, such that the user usually has to put it into his or her tool bag to feel inconvenient while carrying and taking it out of the tool hag for operation.
In other words, the conventional adhesive tape dispenser still has several disadvantages for further improvement.